The Last Year
by UchihaCaboose
Summary: Hogwarts has gotten a new Headmaster but who is it?  Harry is in search for the horcruxes but what else will be in store for him? Hope the summary was ok first fic.  Rating is for later Chapters
1. A New Headmaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the places in it. But I wish I did lol.

Chapter One: A new Headmaster

Harry woke from a loud thunderclap of lightning. He had not been sleeping well for the past several weeks. With the Dursleys yelling at him, the death of Dumbledore, and Voldemort being loose, his mind was spinning in circles. As he rolled over to go back to sleep he saw something white next to Hedwig's cage. Wondering what it was he went over to look. It was a letter addressed to him. The writing looked familiar but he couldn't place it. He opened the envelope and pulled out a small piece of parchment. He decided to read it.

Dear Harry,

I had received word from a Seer that I was going to be killed by a man that I trusted with my life within a few weeks. So I had decided to write this letter and have Fawkes deliver it to you on the night of your birthday. In my will I had requested that you become my successor. I want it to be you Harry because you are the only one that can keep the school safe. You have surpassed many of the teachers in the school and will soon surpass even my power. You should receive word from the ministry soon after midnight on your birthday that you have become the next Headmaster. I have enclosed a list of where I think the other Horcruxes are. I had also willed Fawkes to you so he is yours to command and take care of. Take care Harry and take care of your new students.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. All Headmaster information is on your desk in your office.

Harry had to read this letter twice to make sure he had read it right. Then he pulled out the other piece of parchment he had not noticed before and took a look at it before stuffing it in the cover of his new Quidditch book that he had received from Hermione. He took a glance at his clock it said 11:59 pm. He thought to him self if this is true I will receive word from the ministry shortly. He then decided that since he would soon be 17 and be of legal age he began packing his things. Grabbing his unneeded books from his stash under his bed, packing his few clothes and grabbing is firebolt. Not long after he had packed those things he heard a tapping on the window. He glanced over to see a brown owl at his window. He ran over and opened it as the owl flew in dropping a letter on his bed. He took the owl over to Hedwig's cage to get a drink before heading back off. He quickly opened it and began reading:

Dear Mr. Potter

First we would like to wish you a happy birthday. Next we would like to inform you that in Albus Dumbledore's will he stated that with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named back he wished that you would be his successor. We are glad to accept Albus's wish and grant you the position of Headmaster at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will be sending a ministry official to your office at the end of the week to get your signature on some papers officializing your position.

Sincerely,

The Minister of Magic

Harry could not believe what he was reading. After he had come back to his senses he decided to write Hermione and the Weasley's and let them know of the news.

Dear Hermione

I have just been appointed the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. Now that I am of age I am going to Number 12 Grimauld Place if you would not mind and join me it would be much appreciated.

Harry

Harry hurried and copied this on another piece of parchment and sent it to the weasleys. When he was done he started pacing around waiting for Hedwig to get back from hunting. After about fifteen minutes Hedwig flew through the window and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"It's about time," Harry said in a anxious manner, "I need you to deliver these to Hermione and Ron and then meet me at Number 12 Grimauld Place."

Hedwig hooted happily and nipped Harry on the ear before flying off into the night. Harry double checked to make sure he grabbed everything and apparated to his new home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it. It is my first fanfic. I will try getting the chapters up quickly for everyone.

Please Review.


	2. A Talk Between Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the places in it. But I wish I did lol.

Chapter 2: A Talk Between Friends

Harry arrived at Number 12 Grimauld Place with a loud pop. As he started walking up to a spot between Number 11 and Number 13 a building started appearing out of thin air pushing the other two buildings aside. Once the building fully came into view Harry walked up and opened the door. This was one of the last placed he had seen Sirius and it brought back a few bad memories, but now this was home. He walked up the stairs to the main bedroom and sat his trunk down at the end of the bed and decided he would pack in the morning. Harry laid down and went to sleep.

Not long after Harry had went to sleep her heard a faint tapping on his door, so he decided to go see who it was.

"Harry," Hermione squealed as she wrapped him in a hug almost knocking him over.

"I thought you would come in the morning," said Harry with a Yawn.

"I was too excited to sleep so I had to come and congratulate you tonight," said Hermione.

"Oh alright. What did you have in mind?" asked Harry a little puzzled.

"Lets go to the kitchen and get some butter beer and maybe talk about what you are going to do as Headmaster for a bit," said Hermione excitedly.

"Ok," said Harry.

Soon they arrived in the kitchen and Harry summoned some butter beer as Hermione sat down at the table.

"So how do you think the students will take it when they see you as the new headmaster?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know but I hope it is a good reaction." Said Harry truthfully.

"Do you know how the letters are sent to all the students each year?" asked Hermione.

"No but I was told that all that information is in the office." Said Harry trailing off at the end.

"Harry is there something Wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Th-The letter that told me that was from Dumbledore." Said Harry quietly.

"D-Dumbledore?!" said Hermione shocked.

"Yes, he wrote it right before he died asking Fawkes to bring it to me the night of my birthday." Said Harry still being rather quiet.

"Wow, He really cared about you. You know that don't you?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I do. I just wish he was still here." Said Harry.

"We all do. Well its getting rather late I think we should turn in." said Hermione.

"Yeah, me too." Said Harry.

As they started up the stairs Hermione asked, "Harry would you mind me sleeping with you tonight? I feel a little scared sleeping in this place alone."

"Well ok as long as you don't mind me sleeping in my boxers." Said Harry jokingly.

"Nope not at all." Said Hermione laughing.

Soon they reached the bedroom and laid down to go to sleep.

"Good night Harry." Said Hermione sleepily.

"Good night." Said Harry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well second chapter is up hope it is going well enough for you.

Please Review.


	3. Everyone Back Together for Another Summe

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the places in it. But I wish I did lol.

Chapter 3: Everyone Back Together for Another Summer

The next morning Harry was awoken by a faint tapping on his door.

"Harry," Ron called, "Harry are you in there?"

"Yeah come in." Harry yawned forgetting that Hermione was lying next to him.

"Hey Ha-," Ron said freezing as he seen Hermione lying in Harry's bed, "Hermione! What are you doing?"

"Ron!" said Hermione shocked at his misunderstanding, "It's not what you think. I asked Harry if I could sleep in here with him last night because I was afraid of what could have gotten into this house since we were last here. I didn't want to sleep alone in a bedroom on the other side of the house. I can't believe you would think I would do that."

"Sorry." Said Ron feeling embarrassed at what he had just done.

Hermione hurried over to Ron giving him a great big hug and a kiss.

"I still love you don't worry," said Hermione smiling at him.

Harry was about to get sick so he decided he would go wash up for the new day. He knew how much he missed being with Ginny but he couldn't help it. He wouldn't let her be in danger. He couldn't lose her like he had everyone else he had gotten so close too. He stood in his bathroom brushing his teeth when he felt the tears rolling down his face remembering how Sirius and Dumbledore had died. He missed them so much he couldn't stand it. He was not going to let their death be in vain he was going to kill Voldemort and bring the Wizarding world back to peace. After he had finished brushing his teeth he wiped the tears off his face straightening himself back up and headed for the kitchen. When he got there Hermione was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Harry," Said Hermione happily now that the trio was once again back together, "How do you like your eggs."

"Hermione you don't have to do that." Said Harry.

"No, but I want to." Said Hermione.

Soon they hear the doorbell ring, and Mrs. Black shouting.

"You filthy traitors get out of my house now!" Screamed Mrs. Black.

Harry hurried and opened the door then grabbed the curtain covering up Mrs. Black's portrait. Arthur Weasley rushed through the door to help him pull the curtain back over her portrait. They really needed to find a way to remove that thing Harry thought.

"Well hello Harry how are you this morning." Arthur asked.

"I'm alright," Harry said, "How about you?"

"I'm great. Has Hermione shown up yet?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen cooking breakfast." Said Harry.

"She is!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, "I am going to go help her if you don't mind Harry dear."

"No not at all," said Harry, "I told her that she didn't have to."

"Hi, Harry." Said Ginny from behind her dad.

"Hey Ginny," said Harry trying to not show how extremely happy he was to see her here, "How have you been?"

"Alright," Ginny lied. She didn't want Harry to know how upset she had been over the summer after Harry had left her. She had missed him so much she couldn't keep her mind off of him.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Molly Hollered from the kitchen.

"I'm starved." Harry said.

"Me too," exclaimed Arthur, "Lets go eat."

Soon everyone was sitting around the table as Molly and Hermione passed out the food for everyone.

"I made extra for you Harry dear. It looks like you haven't been eating well." Molly said.

"I've been eating alright." Harry lied. In fact the Dursleys locked Harry in his room again only giving him a small portion of food for breakfast and dinner for the last week he was there. Dudley had told them Harry was threatening to turn him into a pig again. Harry had not said that and tried to explain it to his uncle but he didn't believe him.

"So Harry," said Arthur while they were all eating, "Have you decided what you beginning of term speech is going to be yet?"

"Not really but I think I am going to give one like Dumbledore always did and put in something how Hogwarts is one of the safest places to be during a time like this." Said Harry while wolfing down his bacon.

"Wow I haven't had a breakfast like that in forever." Said Ron burping.

"Ron! Say excuse me." Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"Yes, Mother," said Ron apologetically, "Excuse me."

"Thank you very much for the breakfast Hermione and Mrs. Weasley." Said Harry.

"It was nothing dear," said Mrs. Weasley, "Right Hermione?"

"Yep." Said Hermione still all Happy and cheerful.

"Hey Harry are you comming to Bill and Fleur's wedding next week?" asked Ron.

"I almost forgot about that." Said Harry excitedly.

"Well we'll go to Diagon Alley and pick you out a dress robe today ok Harry dear." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"Ok but can you do it for me I have a meeting at my new office in about a half hour." Said Harry hoping it wouldn't be much trouble.

"That is fine Harry dear." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"Well I will be back soon make yourselves at home everyone." Said Harry as he prepared to apparate to Hogsmede.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Chapter 3 is up I hope everyone likes it. Again I will get chapters up asap and if you would like to submit ideas that is fine check my profile for me email address.

Review Review Review!!! Please


End file.
